


Disequalibrium

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Disequalibrium

The House is out of balance, she is heavy, a hole on a sheet, sucking in light.

Fear anger, surprise, they know nothing.

Tides change, rise, fall. Journeys cannot change that, merely remove from the sea.

Or bring it closer.

Information is bliss. Too little can kill.

She cries for help. Predator attracted to prey.

Help the helpless. Live or die.

Nothing is what it seems. What is?

Release is a prison. Balance is the delay before the fall to the end. Ends are beginnings. Limbo is hell, a perfect spa break as the world crumbles.


End file.
